The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day Three: Hot-Sun-Day
by Gillen1962
Summary: Day Three and temperatures are rising across Port Charles. Jason gets a patch from the biker club. Carly defends Sage and Sonny and Sam talk. Anna and Soumia realize they must find David Hayward and in Malktooh Lucky, Ethan and Annie track Alexandria. Valentin and Robert must learn to trust each other . The Ice Princess is burning the town and time is running out


_The Sudden Chill of Alexandria Quartermaine: Day Three: Hot-Sun-Day_

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Dillon Quartermaine said into the camera. "It is now 112F in Port Charles, the Mayor's Office is considering evacuating our most vulnerable citizens. Across the bottom of your screen you are seeing the location of cooling centers. If you do not have Air Conditioning please please, report to one of the cities cooling centers. "

He looked over at Lulu who continued. "Authorities are also warning us of rolling blackouts as this unprecedented heat wave continues, please be prepared. Drink water, limit physical activity and stay indoors."

Prime Minister of Malkooth Basil DeLescarte, dressed in his standard white shirt, black pants and flowing black and red cape stood as Serena Baldwin and Drew Cain entered his office at the Malkooth Royal Manor. Serena's sister Christina who went by the name Livvie, dressed in a similar fashion to her consort raced into her sister's arms.

"Oh, Serena we made such a mistake." She sobbed.

Drew smiled at Basil who shook his hand. "Livvie is correct, I offer my humble apologizes."

Drew shook his head. "We can cry over spilled milk later. Brief us on the situation here."

"I recalled Alexandria, of course after her army seized the plants, but she never reported to me. My sources say that she went directly to the plants and has joined her forces there." Basil said.

"Has she made any aggressive moves?" Serena asked.

"No but the men she has there have confirmed that they will not hesitate to trigger a meltdown if we attack."

"And the troop size and strength?" Serena asked.

Basil shook his head. "Several hundred. My commander in the field Major Hoxha may have managed to do enough reconnaissance to get a more accurate count. He is due to report in a few moments."

"Lucky Spencer, Ethan Lovett and Annie Donnelly went directly out to the field. I am sure they have contacted him already" Drew said.

Lucky handed the binoculars back to Major Hoxha and said. "So, we are talking nearly two hundred troops outside and how many inside?"

"No way to know" The Commander replied.

Annie Donnelly shook her head. "And how did all these people get into your country anyway Sir?'

"As near as our intel can ascertain they came in as plant workers, part of the agreement for the use of the plant was that we did not question hiring practices."

Annie shook her head and sighed,

Ethan Lovett and two members of the Malkooth regulars came walking up the hill. "All of the entrances seem to be covered." He said to his brother as he approached.

"We need to get inside" Lucky commented.

"Drainage tunnels?" Annie said reluctantly.

Major Hoxha shook his head. "Yes, two miles to the sea. They are old, sewage tunnels. They would get you under the plant, if they are not guarded, and even then, you would encounter steel gates which are open only after the drainage water has been certified as not containing nuclear waste."

"Just human" Ethan said wrinkling his nose.

"Exactly."

"I'm not worried about the steel doors, we have laser capability, and we have hazmat suits for the sewage. But if we encounter troops who can radio in before we silence them then our cover is shot" replied Lucky

"So?" Ethan said.

"So, we have to try. Major, can I get three of your best to accompany us?" Lucky asked.

"Of course."

Lucky smiled at his brother and partner. "Okay folks let's suit up."

"A two mile walk through human sewage." Annie said wrinkling her nose. "I'll never be able to say that the Spencer boys don't take me to all the best places."

Even the notoriously always in black Sam McCall had made concessions to the oppressive heat that was gripping Port Charles. She was wearing a white sun dress as she watched Sonny Corinthos, also atypically dressed in short khaki pants, sandals and a lime green polo shirt close the door on a large transportation truck.

"Is that all the stuff from the gallery?" He asked Sam.

Sonny and Jaspar Jacks had been asked by Mayor Webber to coordinate the transportation of goods and services into the city. Jax because he was the owner of the largest logistics company in the city and Sonny because of his Union Connections. Sam and Connor Olivera were asked to save as much artwork and artifacts as possible.

"I need a small van over on Harbor drive" Sam said. "The Q's will take care of their own mansion but a lot of the places up and down that drive the owners have already fled town, we have permission under martial law to examine the residents."

Sonny nodded and gave a little laugh. "So, for the rich folks we go in door to door to save furniture and for the poor we go door to door to save them."

Sam looked at him and nodded. They had been close once, lovers, friends but things had changed in the past year and they had drifted apart. As she moved out of Jason's orbit she had moved out of Sonny's. She had forgotten that despite all the bad he had done, he was also on occasion far deeper than people gave him credit for.

"Have you gotten an update on how the door to door is going?" She asked him.

"I got an "I'm okay" text from Kristina and Dev had Jax send over thirty-five vans to Sonyea to move people to the cooling centers. Neighborhoods like that are a powder keg though and most of Mac's cops are going to be tied up when evacuation is ordered."

"Do you think Laura will order it?" Sam asked.

Sonny wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It's over 115 now, yeah I would say by sunset she will have to announce. "

"You got to know that she stinks if you get up close" A middle age man at the Metro Court said to his wife as Fatima passed. "I mean in this heat, long sleeves, long pants, that head covering. The reek."

Fatima shuddered. She knew that people were cruel and ignorant, and she had heard comments before but for some reason she was deeply hurt by this one. Not because she thought she smelled. She was quite sure that she did not but because she was resolving in her mind the purpose in what she wore any way. She dressed modestly because that was what was taught in the Qur'an, and as a Muslim woman she covered herself, not because any man told her, but to honor Allah who created her. That was she mused what she had always believed.

But had she? She was not after all Fatima Quartermaine, whose Muslim parents were killed in a tragic car accident and who was adopted by Alexandria Quartermaine, but she was Sage Alcazar, and from what little she had read online had not been the most virtuous of women.

She had, had sex with Dillon, how would she ever look him in the eye again? He likely remembered it, remembered her, her most private parts, things she had thought she was saving for her husband.

Not that she was mad at Dillon, he had not forced her or taken advantage of her, she had been it seemed willing. Even aggressive. Still she could never look at him again without feeling ashamed.

She let out a large sigh. The man was still pointing at her. And saying something to his wife.

Carly, who Fatima was afraid of, came up behind him and said. "You know how hot it's gotten outside?"

The man and his wife looked startled and he said. "No."

"Keep making fun of my niece and you will"

Carly smiled at the man so sweetly that it was hard to tell that she was serious until the man looked into her eyes. Then he bowed his head and mumbled something.

Carly walked past Fatima and as she did she said. "You Okay Sage?'

She kept walking and Fatima followed behind her. When they reach the front desk of the Metro Court, Carly handed her a bottle of water and said. "Are you okay?"

Fatima nodded. "Yes, I am sorry. I didn't think you liked me. And I'm your niece? I did not know that."

Carly laughed. "Well former niece I was married to your Uncle Lorenzo. And I sure as hell don't like your friends, and I don't understand your religion and the head covering and the kissing a rock and stuff, but Sage, I never had any beef with Sage.'

Fatima looked at her dumfounded.

Carly shook her head. "You are Sage, right? Because I mean I can go back over and tell the guy it's okay to say you smell."

"I…they tell me I am her, but I don't remember anything about her. And most of what I have been told I do not like."

Carly looked at her and felt sympathy. She laughed a little at the girl. "Yeaah, I guess I can understand that, If I did not remember my life and someone filled me in on the things I have done, I'd likely be embarrassed to death."

Fatima nodded wide eyed. "Yes. I feel like I want to die. Mrs. Corinthos, I slept with a man!"

Carly laughed. "First call me Carly, please. And there are worse things you could sleep with then a man."

Fatima looked at her puzzled.

Carly smiled "Look things are too crazy right now to deal with any personal crazy, put it out of your head for now till we get through this. Then find someone you trust and who understands your religion but doesn't have a stick up their ass like your friend Soumia and talk to them. Work it through, you are not going to end up Sage, but you are not going to be Fatima anymore either you will be somewhere in the middle."

Carly patted her shoulder and walked away.

Fatima stood there for a moment, then she felt Olivia's hand on her back. "You okay there sweetie?'

"Yes" She looked at the older woman and said. "Did you hear that?"

Olivia nodded.

"It was so wise. From all I have heard about her I did not expect that."

Olivia smiled. "Every so often Carly has flashes of insight, they fade very quickly, but in brief moments she is pretty smart. It's really the only reason the town hasn't burned her at the stake yet."

"What?"

"I'm kidding." Said Olivia. "We would never burn her at the stake."

Olivia walked away and added as she did "We'd stone her."

Liesel Orbercth strode down the halls of General Hospital with a large grin on her face, she suspected that Alexandria was behind this heat wave, though of course no one would tell her. She had however been pressed into service by Dr. Webber of Mercy Hospital who was coordinating medical personal across the city. While her license to practice was suspended, she was still highly trained and so she was once again back in whites and scrubs.

She turned a corner and saw Brooke Bentley sitting silently on a bench.

"Why are you collecting dust here?" She said.

The woman looked up and said. "Oh Liesel, hello I was just sitting here waiting for someone to give me an update on poor Jennifer, everyone seems to be so intent on this heat wave that they seem to have forgotten that the poor girl is in a coma. Even the officer who had been guarding her room has been replaced by a security guard."

Brooke pointed down the hall to a large overweight man a sleep in a chair outside the door to Jennifer's room.

Liesel shook her head. She walked over and kicked the leg of the chair. "Are you being paid to doze off?"

"What? Who are you?"

"I am the former Chief of Staff or the hospital in which you are taking up space instead of performing your duties. You will remain awake or I will come back and inject you with enough caffeine that you will never sleep again."

The security guard nodded.

Liesel went back down the hall to Brooke. "I will go in and check on her, and come by every hour"

Brooke stood up and hugged the startled Obrecht. "Oh, thank you Liesel you are a good friend."

"We are friends?" Dr. O said with distaste.

"The best" Brooke said smiling.

"Perhaps I will go outside for a moment and attempt to die of heat stroke."

The co-pilot of Cassadine One stepped into the main cabin and looked at Valentin with dismay. "Prince, excuse me a moment." He said solemnly.

Valentin looked up from the book he had been reading. He glanced over at his niece Molly who dozed peacefully across the aisle. Next to her, Dr. Hajar Garshallah who Frisco Jones had added to this assignment at the last moment stopped looking out the window and looked over at Valentin. Robert Scorpio who was sitting to his left put down his iPad and nodded at him.

"What is it Dimitri" Valentin asked.

"Sir, the Island has denied our request for landing."

"Excuse me?"

"The tower at the landing field has denied our request for landing."

Valentin shook his head. "Dimitri, what is the name of that island?"

"Cassadine Island."

"And am I not the Prince of the Cassadines?"

"Yes sir."

"Then how is someone denying me the right to land on my own island?"

"Perhaps if you come to the cockpit and speak to him yourself Sir."

Valentin sighed and followed Dimitri to the cockpit, Robert one step behind him."

Hajar smiled. "I like your Uncle. He understands place."

Molly looked at her and said flatly "He is married."

"Most of them are." Hajar said smiling.

In the cockpit Valentin motioned for the pilot to get up and took the seat and controls. He looked at Robert and said. "Can you co-pilot Scorpio?"

Robert smirked. "I am not nearly as good as my brother but I can hold my own."

Valentin nodded then spoke into the radio. "Tower this is Prince Valentin I demand clearance to land"

"I am sorry Sir, that is not possible."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Dunbar is that you?"

"Robert Scorpio? Yes, it is Alistair Dunbar, please Robert fly off. I have orders from Ms. Quartermaine to shoot the plane if you attempt to land."

Valentin snapped. "Alexandria does not give orders on my island Dunbar. Stand down and clear us to land."

"I am sorry Sir, but if you attempt to land, we will open fire."

Valentin clicked off the radio and turned on the intercom "Ladies, if you would brace for impact that would be wise."

He looked over at Robert and said. "Move in towards a landing, if they fire on us, pull up and aim us straight towards that mountain peak "

"Because smashing into the side of a dormant volcano is so much better than being shot down on a runway?"

'Trust me Scorpio."

Robert laughed. "There we go the words for my tombstone, a Cassadine said trust me." He moved the nose of the plane down and began descending.

In the cabin Molly looked out the window and said to Hajar. "You know how they say that in the event of a water landing you should duck your head down?'

Hajar nodded. "Yes"

The first bullet hit the bottom of the plane

"I think the same is true if they are about to shoot out our windows."

"Good point" said Hajar as she ducked down.

In the cockpit, Valentin looked at Robert as more than a half dozen of Alexandria's troops opened fire on them. "Look there?"

"Damn" said Robert as a jeep with an anti-aircraft gun raced to the middle of the landing field and took aim. "Pull up"

"Aim for the side of the mountain." Valentine yelled as the pilot and co-pilot crashed to the floor.

"Are you insane." Robert shouted.

"Do it."

Robert and Valentin used most of their strength to pull the plane up and barely cleared the top of the mountain. As they cut through the clouds Valentin pointed and said. "There look through the clouds, that plateau, we can land there."

"That is a short field." Robert said.

The pilot looked through the window. "Sir, the edge takes us over the cliff, if we overshoot we will go over."

As they pointed the nose down Robert said. "If we verge to the left as soon as we touch down, we will slam into that rock wall, but it will stop us."

Valentin nodded. "This plateau was cleared for a smaller plane so it is smoothed down we should be able to shift as soon as the wheels touch down."

Robert and the Air man nodded agreement.

Valentin hit the intercom. "Ladies, impact on our left hand side, in five…four…three…two…."

"One more hous3 and we can take a break" Said Cameron Webber as he wiped the sweat from his eyes.

Nisida shook her head. "Shouldn't we finish the building?'

They were in an old tenement house near the edge of the docks where Sonyea ran into Pier 23.

Cameron looked at his clip board. "We have finished the building with this apartment."

"If Port Charles is anything like the Bronx, we need to check the basement, the Super and his family sometimes have an apartment down there that does not show up on the cities lists because it is illegal."

Nisida patted his cheek and smiled. "and that dear is because you are a child of privilege."

Cameron wanted to disagree, after all he had been raised by a working class single mother but he thought of something that Franco had taught him: Never argue with a woman unless that is the hill you want to die on, Cameron had no desire to die on this particular hill. So, he just smiled and knocked on the door. "Okay when we are done here we will head to the basement."

Nisida gave him a weak smile.

"I could care less if there was an insane monkey nibbling on your ass, Dr. Webber, get that equipment to the Haunted Star now. The mayor is going to order evacuation by sundown and the plan is to move all the Children from the wards of both Mercy and GH to the star and take them out by sea. I need that equipment" Terry Randolph snapped into the phone.

She listened for a moment then said. "I understand that Steve, I know how difficult it is to move a dialysis machine, Jax has sent a truck large enough and several teamsters over there to get it, please just have it ready when they get there. Thank you."

She sighed as she hung up and looked over at Epiphany Johnson. "He is such a different man then when we were growing up"

"He is a different man from when he was at GH" Epiphany replied. "Prison changed him for the worse."

"Sometimes traumatic experiences have negative effects on how people perceive the world." Carol Cressman said as she came up the gangplank and onto the Haunted Star. She paused at the top and asked. "Who do I ask for permission to come on board."

Terry smiled faintly. Carol's father had been in the Navy, she would not think to step onto a ship without asking permission.

"Me, I guess. It's Lulu's boat and Ethan's club but neither of them is here, so I'm your Captain for the day."

"Then permission to come on board Captain" Carol said.

"Why?'

"Because you are about to have a boat load of frighten and scared children, and I am a trained child counselor."

"Tom Hardy told you what is going on?" Epiphany asked.

Carol nodded. "Yes, Nurse Johnson, he wanted me to leave town."

Terry crooked her lips. "But you came here instead."

"I'm a doctor I want to help. I asked Tom where you were, because I knew that was where the sick children would be."

"Come on then" Terry said. She turned to Epiphany "Pip, this is Carol Cressman, my ex-wife." She spun on her heel and walked away,

Anna Devane pounded on the laptop on her desk nearly breaking the keyboard. "Damn it."

Soumia Al-Fayheed looked at her friend and shook her head. "I agree Anna, there are just so few scientists working in this field, and right now all of them are accounted for."

Anna nodded. Then rested her chin on her hand. "Wait a minute say that again."

"There are just so few scientists working in this field."

Anna cut her off. "But really with the formula in hand how much experience as a meteorologist or theoretical physicist would you actually need?'

Soumia thought for a moment then shrugged. "Some but not a lot. I could have recreated the formula without Hajar, I mean she has the experience and I could not have come up with the counter agent, but I could have followed the formula and recreated it, yes."

"So, we don't need a specific scientist just a mad one."

"I resent being called mad" Soumia said with a smile. "But yes, any one from Tony Stark to Hank Pym could have done this."

Anna smiled at the younger woman. "Throwing in more and more cultural references"

"I try." Soumia said. "So now that we have broaden our scope how does this help?"

"Every one that Alexandria has used to help her so far has been connected back to us, as if she is serving a double purpose, both to achieve her goals and get under our skins: The Dunbars, Jerry Jacks, David Gray, even Brooke Bentley and Jennifer Hutchinson. All relate back to us."

"Grant Putman" Soumia said.

"That goes without saying. "Anna replied. "So, given that patterns do not change, then we need to think of scientists associated with one of the families here in Port Charles."

Soumia nodded. "Okay, let's eliminate Robin, Anton Maddox and I."

"I know far too many mad scientist "Anna said with a smile. "But yes, and even though he was working with her before cross Cabot off the list as well, The WSB had tracked him to Morocco and an opium den."

Soumia sighed. "That is kind of sad for such a brilliant mind."

Anna shrugged. "So, what do we have?"

"A dead end? "Soumia answered sadly. "I can't think of anyone else."

Anna sat down and spun her chair around several times then slapped her head. "Oh God."

"What?"

Anna held up her hand and took out her cell phone, she searched for a moment then dialed. "Ryan, Anna. Yeah, too long. I know. I needed some distance from Lavery's when Duke died. Yes. I know. Hot as heck. Yes. Look Ryan I am calling on some business. Have you heard from David?"

Anna listened for a moment. Then said. "Okay thanks Ryan, no, as soon as this clears up, I will give you a call." She hung up and spun the chair. She rested her head on the desk for a moment.

She looked at Soumia and said. "Have you read the papers on project Orpheus?"

Soumia nodded. "David Hayward's work, the project dovetails with Robin's research and Dr. O's original premise."

"Yes. The doctor behind that was David Hayward."

"I remember the name. You think he is our guy? Why?"

"David would do anything to get the kind of funding he needs to make Project Orpheus a success. He has lost three daughters to tragic deaths. It has affected his mind."

"And Alexandria could hold assistance in that area, provable by her return and the resurrection of Sage, over his head?"

"Correct."

Soumia nodded. "Okay how does that fit the theory that Alexandria is using people with ties to us?"

"I was married to David. One of the daughters he lost was our child Lenore"

Jason hung up his cell phone and looked at he bikers that he and Billy Murray had gathered in front of Kelly's diner. "Guys, that was the mayor's office, she is going to call for evacuation by sundown tonight, they don't expect a lot of people to move on the over night but by tomorrow morning when it is going to be nearly 125 outside, we expect the roads out of town to be packed."

Colonel Lee let out a whistle. "Damn that is hotter than that fine ass on your girlfriend Jason."

Jason glared at him and began to say something when Billy the President of the club said. "I'd watch your lip Lee, not only could Jason kick your ass, but I would put money that Rovena could as well."

The biker looked and nodded then said to Jason "No disrespect Morgan."

Jason waved him off and said. "I'd suggest everyone take some time to check your bikes, fill them up and then get some rest, because by dawn we will be riding up and down the exit roads to see what help we can give people."

"And the PCPD is going to let us do that?" Jed asked.

"Yes" Said Murray. "They are. We are working in conjunction with Commissioner Scorpio, his men will be keeping the peace in town and securing an orderly evacuation, out there on the roads out of town, we are to help those who need help, divert traffic where we can, and basically make sure every one gets out of town with a minimum of damage."

"So suddenly we are the good guys?" One of the bikers asked.

They all laughed. "The heat's the enemy guys so yep for now we are on the side of the angels." Bill said above the laughing.

Once they had settled down Billy coughed and got their attention. "I have one piece of club business to do really quick." He took a club patch from his pocket and said. "Any members got a problem with Giving Jason Morgan a patch?"

No one dared to object.

"Jason?" Billy said. Jason was torn, on the one hand he was coming to like Murray even if he disagreed with the politics that he and Jason's Holt family members held, and he was more and more convinced that Murray personally knew nothing of the human trafficking being conducted by certain members of the gang, on the other he was undercover investigating the biker gang for Congressman Joe Kelly's committee on Human Trafficking.

He nodded slowly the very act of weighting the option giving him a headache. "I'd be honored."

"All in favor?"

The bikers cheered and came up one by one to shake Jason's hand and slap his back. Colonel Lee smiled at him. "Back in the old days we'd make you run the gauntlet Morgan"

Jason grinned. "I have the feeling that heat tomorrow is going to be the gauntlet for all of us…. brother."

Faith Gatlin ran her hand over the bald side of her head and then laughed out loud. "and take that you son of a bitch." She hit the enter key and sent the program she had been working on to the ELQ Satellite.

"So, we have a control over a portion of the satellite?" Michael Quartermaine the CEO of ELQ asked. They were in his office where he had granted her access to ELQ mainframe.

"We will know in about twenty minutes." Faith said as she took a pull on her vape.

"So, we just sit and wait?" Michael asked.

"Well we could have sex to kill the time." Faith answered.

"Excuse me?"

"The thing with two backs?"

"No."

"Oh, okay, don't you like girls?" Faith said

"Yes, I like girls." Michael answered.

"Got a girl friend?"

He thought of Maxie, she was not his girl friend yet, maybe she never would be. "No, not. Well maybe" He answered.

"So then?"

Michael shook his head; he could not tell if the girl was kidding or not. "So, we are cousins, remember?"

"Oh yeah my grandfather who I don't speak to is your Great Uncle, yeah we are so closely related we might as well be the Roosevelts."

Michael was about to say something else when Ned walked in. Michael had rarely been so happy to see his older cousin. "Ned. Hi"

Ned looked at him and smiled. "Hi Michael, how are we doing here?"

Faith grinned. "Waiting for my program to take hold, another couple of minutes will tell the tale we should have a nice little corner of the satellite's computer system, unnoticeable by Alexandria."

Ned nodded then looked from one to the other. "Anything else."

"Yeah Michael was just explaining that we were too closely related to have sex." Faith said as Michael blushed.

Ned nodded. "Well then. I will leave the two of you to it."

He began to leave the room and Michael grabbed his arm "No Stay."

"Damn this smells worse than Luke's breath after a month long binge." Ethan quipped as he, Lucky and Annie made their way through the sewer tunnels underneath the power plant.

Lucky laughed as he took a breath "Yeah pretty much"

Annie pointed ahead of them. "That's the gate guys we need to get through there. Those ladders just past it will leave us into the vent system and we should be able to get a good view of the entire set up."

"Main computer room, director's office and the viewing platform are the main goals, that is where Alexandria is going to be" Lucky said as he began using a hand held laser to cut through the gate.

Nisida knocked on the small unpainted door in the basement. "Hello" She yelled.

Slowly the door cracked opened and a thin Asian girl looked out through the chain. The sweat was pouring off her. "Yes?"

Cameron and Nisida smiled. Nisida spoke. "Hi, my name is Nisida, this is Camron, we are working with the city checking on people's wellbeing during this heat wave."

"I no have problem" The girl said quickly.

"Okay, but is it air conditioned in there?" Nisida said quickly. "We have cooling centers all over the city that you can go to."

"I fine"

"Does anyone else live here?" Cameron asked.

"My sisters."

"Are they okay? How many of them are there?" Nisida asked.

"Six and me. We fine. You go now. "

"You can come with us to the cooling center." Nisida said

"Go now. We stay here till Jeb come back."

"Is Jeb your husband?" Cameron asked.

The girl laughed. "Go, we fine."

She slammed the door.

Nisida shook her head. She knew what was going on, and on any other day she would have knocked again but there were other doors, other apartments, other people. "If Mayor Webber orders and evacuation we are going to need to get Dev or some one from the PCPD to come back with us to get them out of there."

Cameron nodded. "Door closed like that, no windows, it's got to feel like 150 in there."

Nisida nodded sadly. "Yeah. I…. come on…let's at least grab a case of water from the Van and leave it by the door for them."

Josslyn Jacks looked around quickly then ducked behind a building in Sonyea. She took her phone out and began to type a text message to Henry.

"What are you doing little thot" her stepsister Kristina said stepping up next to her.

"I…I was just sending Henry a text postponing our meeting tomorrow. We are too busy with this." Joss said slowly.

Kristina nodded. "Yes, and Laura is likely to order the entire city evacuated tomorrow any way. Go ahead. Tell him you are leaving town now and won't be back for a week or so."

"I…. why that long?" Joss asked.

Kristina smiled. "Why that long, Mistress."

"What?" Josslyn said.

"Oh, just something I am trying out Ask me again but call me Mistress."

Joss shuddered. "Why are you doing this. I thought we were friends, sisters."

Kristina laughed. "Yes, I know all about sisters, I have been betrayed at every turn by mine."

"What do I have to do with your problems with Molly?" Joss asked almost begging. "We've always been close."

"So were Molly and I, till she stabbed me in the back one too many times" Kristina said almost sadly. "And as to why I am doing this to you, well because I can, because I now have power over you and one thing Sonny Corinthos taught his favorite daughter is that you accumulate power and then decide what you are going to do with afterward."

She smiled sweetly at Joss "Ah come one it won't be all bad. I want you and your Henry to meet, just not yet."

"Okay" joss said unsure

Kristina shook her head. "You don't listen. Try it again Thot."

"Okay Mistress" Joss choked out. "Can I send the text now. I will tell him I will be gone for two weeks till the city is back to normal."

Kristina nodded. "Good little thot. That will take us passed your seventeenth birthday all nice and legal then."

Mayor Laura Webber looked at the list on her desk. "Why is my name not on here?" She asked Mac Scorpio.

"You said that Alexandria wanted anyone who was a Quartermaine, Scorpio, Cassadine or Spencer on a list. You are a Webber."

"Put my name at the top of the list Mac, we both know she means me as well."

"Mac is right she didn't ask for you" Acting DA Scott Baldwin said.

"Stop. Stop protecting me both of you. We are not giving Alexandria any of the people on this list, but we are giving the list and my name will lead it. Understood gentlemen?"

"Yes"

"Bah"

Lucky crawled back down the ventilation tunnel to the spot where he was to meet Ethan and Annie.

"No one in the main office at all" Ethan said as he approached.

Lucky shook his head. "About thirty armed men in the main computer room, no sign of Alexandria."

"She is not on the viewing platform either" Said Annie "But there are about an additional fifty men,"

Lucky looked from his brother to his partner and then back again. "We need to get out of here and speak with Drew and Serena. "

"Why" Ethan said.

"Because the three of us are leaving Malkooth. If Alexandria is not here, then we can let the Malktooh regulars and Serena and Drew hold the standoff. Our mission objective is Alexandria, wherever she is."

Connor Olivera loaded the last painting into the back of the cargo van. A short elderly woman dressed in a driver's uniform, with thick gray hair tucked under her driver's cap adjusted her sunglasses and locked the van door without saying a word.

"Who would have thought that Alexandria had Summer in Provence all along" Said Sam as she signed the manifest on the clip board that a younger man in a similar uniform had handed her.

"If we were not under martial law with permission to enter any premises even embassies we may have never known" Said Connor.

The young driver shook Sam's hand and said. "We'll take it from here."

Sam and Connor watched them drive off.

As soon as they were out of sight the woman reached around and pulled the canvas covering the painting off.

"Ahh there you are my beauty."


End file.
